


Vanilla

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Grocery Shopping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Tommy's apartment has nothing edible in it, prompting a late night trip to the grocery store where Alfie decides to wander off and take his sweet time. Tommy decides the best way to hurry him up is to make an announcement on the speakers for him.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this dialougue prompt from @idiotic-genius on tumblr:   
> A: I lost my friend/partner B, may I make an announcement?  
> Cashier: Sure.  
> A leaning so close to the microphone that their lips almost touch it and whispers: Goodbye you stupid piece of shit
> 
> I just had to write a little ficlet for Tommy/Alfie from it almost as soon as I saw it!

They had walked to the grocery store from Tommy’s apartment, which had been devoid of anything edible. Tommy hardly ever kept food in his kitchen unless he knew Alfie was coming over. While it had been more often recently, their schedules didn’t match up for over a week, and any food left from the last time Alfie had been there was long gone or spoiled.

Whenever Alfie would ask what the hell Tommy ate, he always brushed him off, that he ate at work, ordered take out, or that Polly made sure he had something. Of course Tommy ate, he had to, but Alfie didn’t like seeing his refrigerator bare.

Being that it was close to closing time, there were hardly any other shoppers besides them. No lines, they would just get enough for a couple of breakfasts and dinners and be on their way back to do more important things.

“You need one of those grocery services, right? Like the ones the elderly use,” Alfie half teased as they walked into the grocery store as Tommy picked up a basket.

“Fuck you, Alfie,” Tommy said, watching as a jar of jam went into the basket, followed by some bread, eggs and butter. “While we’re here, I need a pack of cigarettes.”

“Yeah, fine.”

“And some whiskey.”

“Always get the essentials,” Alfie said as he started towards the back where the meat cases were only to for Tommy to break off towards the liquor aisle, “I’ll meet you up at the register, alright?”

“Don’t take too long.” Tommy said, not looking up as he made his way towards the alcohol. He knew exactly what he wanted and took two bottles. The two of them could go through it faster than most. Or maybe it was just him. With that taken care of, Tommy went up to wait by the checkout stand.

Only one was open as they were getting ready to close, and the girl who always seemed to work the night shift smiled at him, “Are you ready, Tommy?”

“Just about, would you get me a pack of reds, please?” He had to wait for Alfie. Who seemed to be taking his time and Tommy was only going to wait for so long. Turning around he emptied the contents of the basket and let the girl ring everything up.

Alfie still wasn’t back when Tommy paid and bagged his groceries and whiskey, and put his cigarettes in his back pocket. He considered just leaving but that would cause an argument, the last thing he wanted to do with Alfie that night.

“Excuse me, but I lost my boyfriend and would like to leave. May I make an announcement?”

“Of course, here you are.” The cashier nodded and switched on the microphone for Tommy to use it.

He leaned in, so close his lips nearly brushed the microphone and said quietly, “Goodbye, you stupid piece of shit.” 

The cashier quickly switched the microphone off as one of the other employees looked over, and with a stifled laugh said, “You better not get me fired for that!”

“Don’t worry, blame me if you get in trouble.”

“I will!”

A moment later Alfie dumped his armload of meats, a few bags of produce and a carton of vanilla ice cream onto the conveyor belt, “You’re gonna leave me here, are you? That’s nice, Tommy. Real nice. I suppose that’s the thanks I get for trying pick out an ice cream that goes with whiskey.”

“That’s fucking disgusting.” Tommy sighed, but he was smiling and as soon as the groceries are paid for and bagged, they leave. 

“It took you that long to pick out vanilla?”

“That's what took so fucking long. I was trying to find something else but figured hell, that’s probably the safest bet.”

“I’m glad you’re more adventurous than that when it comes to other things.” Tommy picked up the pace then, “Come on, we’ve wasted enough time already. It’ll be Monday before we know it.”


End file.
